"Fabulous" Freddy Flynn
Fredric Vincent Flynn, aka as "Fabulous" Freddy Flynn, is a WCSF superstar and currently the active General Manager of WCSF Mayhem . Career Prior to the WCSF Fredric Vincent Flynn, born May 1, 1963, personifies professional wrestling. One of the première stars from the 1980s and 90’s Flynn would travel across the world carving himself a legacy in the annals of time. Flynn’s career really took off in the territorial wrestling companies of the United States and ultimately flourished across the oceans in far away Japan. Flynn’s flashy and flamboyant style made him an instant hit with the fans. It was all about entertainment and providing the fans with something they would remember for ever. His entrance music, pyrotechnics and attire all helped create an aura around Flynn that was unforgettable, that was electric and that was highly entertaining. Flynn would do battle against some of the greats in this business. Especially names WCSF fans will remember such as Jack Cannon and David Logan . Flynn’s hardcore battles with Jack Cannon revolutionised the industry as, at the time, no one would be able to cut a pace or put on a match like these two could. Hard times would befall Flynn has he was set to defend the IWPG Heavyweight Championship against long time rival and friend David Logan in the fall of 1986. “I went into that match knowing my neck was screwed” Flynn recalls. However the valiant champion went on to give the performance of a lifetime as he faced David Logan in front of 50,000 strong. “Dave really looked after me in that match” Flynn remembers, “He’s the reason I made it out alive” he adds quietly. Flynn would not be seen on the wrestling circuit for nearly 19 years until the burning desire inside his heart was too much to ignore. “I had never truly made it in the States, I had never really set my name in stone in the States as I had abroad and that bothered me”. Flynn would join the WCSF after a few years of wrestling in the independent circuits, and immediately make an impact on WCSF Unleashed . “I figured this was my last hoorah, I needed to put on that memorable five star performance and capture a major championship to really prove to myself that I had done it all”. WCSF career "Fabulous" Freddy Flynn would debut at the Pay per view Meltdown after weeks of promotional video packages and interviews. A young star called Matt Slater would demand the opportunity to face the legend in his first match. Flynn would make short work of Matt Slater and pick up a win in his debut match. After the match Flynn would become a regular on the WCSF Unleashed roster. Following Meltdown, The Fabulous One would get caught up in the annual 5 on 5 Elimination Match up that take place at Annihilation. He and Alex Morgan would ultimately become the sole survivors winning the match for the baby faces. Flynns sights would turn to the WCSF Unleashed Championship as he challenged the deadly champion Sinistra . The match took place at Hacked where the fans voted for the stipulation - it would be a Light Tubes Match. A match where the ring was littered with glass tubes. Flynn would be unsuccessful in capturing the championship as he failed to defeat Sinistra . Following Hacked Flynn would go into his undoubtedly most personal rivalry, one again Johnny Devine . Flynn would become close to Charisma and attempt to free her from Devines control by putthing his career on the line in a Charisma vs. Career match at Battlefield 2009. Flynn would lose this match and his career when Charisma cost him the match revealing that it was the Mafia's plan all along. Nearly a year later The Fabulous One would be recalled back to the WCSF this time as Johnny Devine's replacement as General Manager. As General Manage Flynn set things straight and began to reclaim the company from the grasps of the Mafia. He changed the flag ship show back to Mayhem and he stood for what was right and fair. However his administration was about to be unminded by the local Degenerate. Mike Maverick would lose the championship at Revolution V, however after insulting Flynn, he would lose his rematch catapulting the Reckless Superstar into a tirade, with his one goal being to get his hands on Freddy Flynn. Maverick tried everything, he undermined his authority, attacked personnel until eventually he found exactly what he needed to do, he attacked Desmond Frazier, someone we would come to find out was Freddy Flynn's illegitimate son. Flynn and Maverick met at Meltdown in an Unsanctioned Fight, only the second of its kind, with the result being both men being carted out after Frazier would interfere and attack his father with a pipe. Category:Wrestlers Category:General Managers